


Merry Christmas

by Puregold



Series: High School and College, Nerds and Jocks [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas-themed, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Implied Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pregnancy, Teenage Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ampora's, Makara's, and Captor's have all band-wagoned on a Christmas dinner with the Vantas family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decoration and Tickle Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah lame title, and it's also the day /after/ Christmas (which is embarrassing), but I hope this makes up for my pause between fanfictions :3  
> And there is a little time jump in events, but that's because out of the rp me and my friend are doing, I only actually decide to write a story out of a few of them because I find it fitting. So that's why!  
> But anyways, enough rambling, and please enjoy this first chapter of my Christmas fanfic! Which is stock-full of fluff, angst, and drama! <3

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

        Your name is Cronus Ampora, and this is the first time you have ever set up a Christmas tree.

        Not that you don't enjoy the holiday season or anything, it's just that your family has never really... Celebrated it. There were never any stockings above the fire place, lights lining the house, or presents and hot cocoa. So you were kind of excited and nervous at the same time with this whole thing.

        "Christmas is my favorite, motherfucker." said the clown-worshipping scene jerk-off helping you get the boxes out of storage. His black hair was always wild and unkempt and he wore white clown make-up as "praise to the Messiah's" he says.

        You just shrug. "Never experienced it," you say as you move down another box containing plastic tree branches.

        He gives you a confused expression. "Never? No Christmas?" He grabs a few boxes and starts carrying them back in the house with you. "We have it every year at the orphanage. People donate and the caretakers use the money to buy us each one thing on our wish list."

        That was the sad thing about the kid. You and Eridan both agree on this, you would rather have bad parents than no parents at all. "I'm sorry about that. Really, I am."

        He just gives you a confused look. "Why you sorry? It's a good thing. I feel bad you don't get Christmas."

        You were about to reply when it was cut short by Kankri's lecture voice. It's kind of instinct by now that you just shut up when this starts happening. "Rgh... They better get this damn tree right..."

        Eridan was up on a ladder and hooking lights up along the house. "Kankri Vvantas? _Swwearing_? Havve pigs started flying too?"

        Kankri huffed at him and jammed his white gloved hands in the pockets of his over-sized red coat. "It is... /Well/ below f-freezing point..." You thought you heard his teeth chatter as you and Gamzee went inside and plopped the boxes on the living room floor.

        Okay, so... You think you know how to put up a tree? First off, there was this... Pole-like thing that you hooked together and put in the center of the living room. Then you got Gamzee to help you lay out the other branches biggest to smallest. At least that seemed correct. The big branches are at the bottom and the little branches are at the top of real trees. So the two of you got to work hooking in the branches in that order.

        The doorbell rang, and Karkat's priest dad, Karcin or something, was there in no time to greet this tall guy in a business-lookin' suit with black hair and side-burns, wearing an obnoxious (in your opinion) yellow tie, and there was no doubt Eridan agreed with you. Your least favorite color is yellow, and so is his.

         "Heyyy!" said Karcin, "Psi! Greetings!"

        'Psi' smirked and hugged Karcin, whom was much shorter in comparison. "How's it goin, you? Still preaching your heart out, I see?"

        Karcin chuckled. "Still climbing your way up the economic ladder?"

        He shrugged. "Eh. It's a passion."

        They then went on catching up on the years as a couple other kids walked in. One of them was you're age, and his face was so familiar that you wanted to punch it. Mituna Captor. Tall, slimy, strawberry-blonde unkempt hair with eyes hidden under his bangs and poo brain.

        He used to be cool. You used to admire him, actually. He was everything you would never be. While you were the lowest of the low on the social ladder, he used to be considered cool and popular. He used to get perfect grades, straight A's, while you were lucky if you got the occasional C. The thing you were most jealous of, though, was his committed relationship with this girl Latula. You swear they must be soul mates, as well as half of the school, while you would just play with the easy, confused girl's hearts and then dump them the next day.

        That's what you planned on doing with Kankri when he first showed interest in you, though he denied it. Poor, confused virgin he was. But he was changing you, you could definitely tell. You only think of fucking him when he starts lecturing you about fucking him, which is _definitely_ not how often you used to think about it. Now you started thinking about how long-winded he can be, how stubborn and sassy he can be... And you find him endearing.

        However, Mituna lost all of what he had because of some stupid car accident. And the worst thing was you're the one whom caused it, but nobody knows, not even Eridan, and you tell him everything. You were driving home drunk from some party, didn't bother to stop as you turned the corner or look out, and you slammed right into them, then drove off before the cops came and cleaned the blood off.

        Sometimes you have nightmares about it, and that's why you haven't slept with Kankri yet. (And you actually mean _slept with_ , you're sure Kankri must wear a chastity belt or something.)

        Speaking of Kankri, he's inside now and shivering like he's in the Arctic. He's fixed himself a cup of hot cocoa and bundled up under a blanket on the couch, watching you finish putting the last branches on the tree.

        You let Gamzee finish up and step away to sit besides Kankri, wrapping your arms around him and kiss up on his neck. "Am I wvarm enough for ya, swveetheart?"

        You _know_ Kankri's cold when he doesn't even have the energy to respond or complain about non-consensual touching. He just slumps over against you and makes a little moan. It makes you a little concerned, but you snap out of it as you see Gamzee tackling Karkat on the couch and tickling him senseless.

        Karkat squeals like a fucking pig and it's really fucking unattractive, but Karcin seems to have noticed you noticing and he smiles and says. "You know Kankri's ticklish too?"

        Kankri doesn't even give you the chance to contemplate when he glares at you and holds his coffee at you. "Don't even try me. I have scolding hot chocolate as a means of defense."

        That only made you want to give his neck a tickle and kiss his face with a grin. "Wvell that means I'll just havwe to try you a better time, wvon't I?"

        He stuck his tongue out at you when you first tickled his neck but it quickly dissolved into a series of adorable giggles, much unlike Karkat's gross pig squealing. You smiled and hugged him, kissing his face and whispering. "Precious... Just so adorable an soft..."

        He smiled and set his cup aside, hugging you. "I love you, Cronus."

        You were only half listening as you squeezed his frail, small body closer to your buff swimmer's body, his exact opposite. "You havwe novw givwen me the perfect opportunity to tickle you..." And the next thing he knew he was staring up at your shit-eating grin as you attacked him with tickles.

        He threw his head back and screeched, squirming and kicking under you as his loud, hyper laughter filled the air. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! D-AD! HELP!!! H-HAHAHA, HOWDAREYOU-HAHAHA!!!!!"

       You grinned down at his squealing stature as you heard Karkat teasing Eridan from behind, no doubt all over his druggie clown-worshipping boyfriend. "Wish ya had a boyfriend as wild as this one?"

        Eridan's retaliation was that of a huff and a glare as he decorated the tree. "Fuck off, Vvantas. Don't rub it in, no one's ever had a crush on me."

        You got a little sad when he said that because it's true. People often rank him as "high-maintenance", a "prude", and "snobbish", but none of them actually took the time to break through his barrier. Yes, he was all these things, but often no one bothers to look past them and find the good things in him. He really does have a good heart, he'll do anything for those closest to him, and he's stubborn, though arrogant. He sticks to his guns.

        Then you remember you've been tickling Kankri senseless for the past few minutes as you hear Karcin chuckle. "Alright, that's enough... We don't want Kankri urinating all over my couch..."

        Kankri huffed and sat up, moving behind his father. " _Yeah_ , Cronus."

 

 


	2. Wait, Is That the Asshole I Nearly Ran Over? Wait, Is That the Asshole That Nearly Ran Me Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan Ampora is just simply decorating the Christmas tree when he meets an old "friend"  
> Sollux Captor doesn't even want to be here, the only reason he is, is because his dad made him and his brother come. He already hates it, and things somehow get even worse.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

        Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are currently decorating the Christmas tree. You've never actually decorated for Christmas before, but you're mainly basing it on what you see in the media. Spacing the ornaments out evenly, wrapping the tinsel around the branches, ect ect.

        Karkat comes in the room and throws on an ornament in some random place. You make a disgruntled face at him, because he's fucking up your style. "Kankri just had another asthma attack. Glad he's okay." He actually sounds kind of concerned, which is unusual because you're used to hearing him gossip with you all pissy-like. 

        You just roll your eyes and step on a stepping stool to decorate the branches you can't reach. "Oh, please. Evvery asthma attack he has practically requires a hospital, I'm surprised you don't just build one into your home."

        He glares at you. "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that... Okay?" He then stood up on his tip-toes to get on your level and grabbed your shirt collar, whispering in your ear. "Kankri has a bad lung infection... And it tends to come back around this time of year. That's why his asthma attacks are more frequent and severe."

        You swatted at his grubby hand on the collar of your shirt and shifted your shoulders. "Wwell, in that case I'd hire a privvate nurse or some shit."

        He sighed at you. "Kankri doesn't like that type of thing."

        You then stepped off of your stool. "Wwell, I take it he also doesn't like dying, but that's all up to him." You then grabbed the last ornament out of the box, the star that's supposed to go at the top of the tree. You looked up at the tree, and knew you were too short to reach even with the stool. So you turned your attention to one of the tall, thin Captor boys seated on the couch. "Hey, beanstalks. Do one a you wwanna put this on the top a the tree?"

        The one that looked your age shrugged. He stood and plucked the star out of your hand, placing it atop the tree. You took the time to study him. He wore annoyingly baggy blue jeans (with added bagginess due to his thin frame, ugh) and a red and blue hoodie. He was pale and had black, unkempt hair, and wore glasses. They weren't the kind of in-fashion glasses, no, they were circular, tiny glasses that old people wear. You then turned your attention back to the tree and were shocked to realize how perfectly centered the star was on the tree.

        You cracked a smile. "It's centered. Honestly, beanstalk, I didn't think you wwould-" and then you froze with sudden realization. You whipped around and glared at him, pointing at him accusatorily. "Hey! You're the asshole wwho tried ta run me ovver that one time!"

        Oh my god. He fucking _smirked_ at you, and that only pissed you off more. "Hey, it'th not my fault you ran in front of my car. Calm down."

        You sneered. "Hah! You wwish I cared enough ta be /angry/ at you. Just expect revvenge that'll leave you wwakin up in cold sweats. I don't hold anything back."

        He laughed. "I'm not afraid of you, Harry Styles."

        You glared and crossed your arms, leaning closer. "I'm not scared a you either, beanstalk."

        He rolls his eyes. "Really? 'Cause I thought my height would make m-" And then you saw his older brother tackle him from behind out of the corner of your eye.

        He toppled onto you and winced, his face only inches from yours, and you swear you wanted to barf. He did this tomato-colored blush and his eyes went wide. "Shit..." That thing your feeling prodding your thigh better be his phone.

        You were probably giving yourself a double chin as you tried to push your head as far into the floor as you could. You then grabbed his face and shoved it to the side. "Your breathe stinks."

        He snorts and sits up on you. "I think that might be yours. Jethuth." He waved a hand in front of his face to express his disdain, then smiled at you. His teeth were white and perfect, except for a couple strange k-9 teeth on either side of his top row, probably causing his lisp.

        You lifted your knees up to his back and bucked up a little to try and get him off, his bones were digging into you like razors. You huffed at him, grimacing. "Not mine. I take pride in appearance, take a mint after every meal." You glared at him. "And you havve freaky vvampire teeth."

         He growled a little at you. "Well you're hair'th thitty." He then got off you and helped you to stand up, while you were still in shock that he dared to insult your hair.

         Like what the _fuck_? Does he know how many hours you spend on this thing? Your hair is the most important materialistic thing to you. You _are_ a primadonna material girl. Kisses to Madonna.

        Karkat punched Sollux in the shoulder. "Don't fucking stand around, we have people to feed!"

        Sollux winced and flipped Karkat off before retreating into the kitchen, you doing the same. After all, you were taught to cook at an early age by your father, and whether he had more sinister intentions behind it you still love the kitchen. You end up making the most British thing ever, fish and chips, as part of the appetizer, while Gamzee bakes a pie for desert, and Sollux helps with the actual dinner.


End file.
